


The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: 100 Alternate Universe List [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Against the Wall - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Cheating, F/M, First Dates, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Squirting, explicit - Freeform, on the counter, semi public sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first AU.  Reader is having an awful day.  Sam Winchester shows up and manages to make it not so bad. </p><p>“I’ve had a crap day and the bottom of my shopping bags just broke and all my groceries are all over the ground and I’m sitting here in the middle of the parking lot crying my eyes out. You are really nice, thank you for helping me picking my stuff up and holy crap you are cute” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

You grab your bags from the cashier, grunting at the weight. You didn’t realize you had bought so many groceries. No wonder the bill was so high. Walking to your car, you stop to readjust the bags. Just then, the bottom of the bags collapse, releasing themselves of your groceries. The fixings for tonight’s dinner and the next week’s lunches were strewn on the wet ground. Apples rolling under cars, cans and boxes getting dented and broken, eggs smashing and leaving a yolky, gooey mess at your feet. 

“Dammit!” you swear, leaning down to try to collect what you can. A wind picks up, lifting the lighter things from the ground and blowing them across the parking lot. Your eyes follow your dinner as it disappears behind the multitudes of cars. 

This was typical. The way your day started was awful enough. Your boss yelled at you, your sister called to cancel your double date tonight, and your boyfriend…..well, let’s just say he’s not your boyfriend anymore. 

You felt the lump rising in your throat, the tears edging in your eyes. You angrily brought your sleeve up, wiping at the prickly feeling. 

I don’t cry. Spilled groceries aren’t worth crying over. Men aren’t worth crying over. 

Dammit. Once the tears start it’s hard to stop. Sniffing, you kneel, trying to gather what groceries you can, hoping you don’t need to go back in the store. You know your face is tear streaked, your eyes are puffy, and your nose is running. You don’t want to face anyone looking like this. 

“Hey!” a voice calls from across the parking lot. 

You turn to see a very tall man, arms full of groceries, taking long strides towards you. You quickly scrub your face on your sleeve, trying to make it look like you weren’t crying. Yeah, right. 

“Hey,” the man got to you, gesturing towards you with the food in his arms. “I think these are yours.”

You look up at him, sheepishly, praying he doesn’t notice the state of your face. You sniff. “Thanks.”

His hazel eyes scan your face, his eyebrows furrowing with worry. “Are you okay?”

You nod. “Yeah, just one of those days,” you start to try to collect your groceries from him, but he held on. 

“I’ll help you take them to your car,” he offers, nodding towards your other groceries on the ground. “You should grab those.”

“Right,” you breathe out, kneeling again to pick up the items. You stand, gesturing with your chin for the man to follow you. Walking to your car you try not to think about how attractive this man is. He’s strikingly tall, with long brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. And apparently he’s also super nice, so nice he found groceries at the other end of the parking lot, gathered them, and tried to find who they belonged to. 

Who does that?

“I’m Sam,” the man offers just as you get to your car.

Apparently Sam does that. 

Shifting the groceries in your arms you fumble for your keys to open your trunk. Luckily there’s reusable bags in there. You had forgotten them when you went in the store and opted for the plastic ones. You drop the groceries in one bag, then hold another open for Sam to drop the ones he was holding onto.

“Y/N,” you reply, once you are empty handed. You hold out your hand to him.

He gripped it gently. “Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

His gaze on you brings a flush to your cheeks. “Um, thanks for the help, Sam,” you smile shyly. 

“No problem, Y/N, glad to help.” A frown starts to show on his face when he notices tears well in your eyes again. “Are you okay? ‘

Another pathetic sniffle escapes you, and you swallow down the lump in your throat. Shaking your head you smile sadly. “I’ve just had the adult version of The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.” 

Sam sighs, “I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?

You blink, your eyes search his face. “No, no. I don’t want to take up your time, Sam. Thanks again for your help.”

Sam moves forward slightly, his hand gripping your shoulder. “Do you,” he blinks, his lips quirking up displaying adorable dimples. “Do you have any plans tonight?”

You pause, swallowing. “I did, but…..but they fell through,” you conclude.

Sam’s eyes light up. “Good,” he pauses when you quirk your head at his reply. “No, not good that they fell through, good that, well,” He stops himself, grinning when he realizes how silly he’s sounding. “I mean, I would like to take you to dinner…..Would you like to have dinner with me, Y/N?”

Pursing your lips, you consider his request. On one hand you weren’t really ready for this, but on the other this gorgeous man is asking you out even after seeing your horrible, crying, puffy face. So, why not? “Yeah, Sam, I’d like that.”

*****************************************

Looking in the mirror, you fuss with your hair trying to get it to smooth down a bit. Your curls were forever unruly. You blink at your reflection, taking in your Y/E/C eyes, small nose, smattering of freckles and slightly full lips. A cold compress had done wonders on the puffiness you had from crying, and you were now passable for your date.

Your date with Sam, the man from the parking lot.

What am I doing? I should cancel, I’m not ready for this. 

The doorbell rang, making it too late for you to grab your cell to cancel. With a sigh you smooth your skirt down, fluff your hair and lick your lips. Turning from the mirror you start towards your door.

“Hey,” Sam’s bright smile greets you as you swing open the door. His eyes make an appreciative pass down, then up your body. “You look…..”

You laugh, motioning him into the entryway. “Thanks, I just gotta grab my purse.”

Turning to grab your hand bag from the side table you try to keep the flush from rising to your cheeks. The tall man really cleans up well. His broad shoulders are displayed in a slightly tight sweater, chinos sitting low on his hips, his eyes reflecting the colour of his shirt. 

What am I getting into?

Taking a deep breath you turn, taking Sam’s offered arm and head out the door. 

***********************************  
“I’ll have the t-bone, rare, fries and a pint of Miller’s,” you tell the waiter, handing him your menu.

Sam’s eyes were wide as you order. “Um, just a Mediterranean salad with chicken, please. And Miller’s I guess.”

Once the waiter is out of ear shot Sam’s attention turns to you. “Wow, I think you’d put my brother to shame,” he laughs. “He’s a big eater too.”

You blush at his comment. “I like red meat.”

Sam chuckles. “I wasn’t trying to….It was a compliment, Y/N. I like women that eat real food,” he reaches for your hand, his fingers wrapping around yours almost delicately. 

Your blush deepens. Clearing your throat you change the subject. “So, you have a brother?” 

This change of subject seems to put Sam more at east, and your conversation flows for the next hour. You laugh about misadventures, groan about family, and share details of your life that you haven’t shared with anyone. Sam was easy to talk to.

“Yeah, well, Dean didn’t find it that funny……” Sam was saying when you spot them.

Them.

Your ex, Gabriel, and your sister, Meg. They came through the restaurant door, Gabe’s arm around her shoulders, Meg throwing back her tamed curls and laughing. He then leans forward and kisses her, full, hard, passionately. He never kissed you like that. 

Sam stops talking when he notices your face change. “Y/N? Are you okay?” 

You swallow, pushing your chair back. “I just need the washroom.”

Walking quickly to your escape, you push open the door and let out the sob you were holding in. You brace yourself against the counter, your sobs silently wracking your body. 

How could they? I trusted them. How stupid am I? I should have seen this coming. 

Shaking your head you watch your tears fall onto the counter. Your mind flashes back to those moments, those small moments you had questioned. Gabe’s hand lingering a little too long on Meg’s back. Finding them in the kitchen, quickly moving apart. Seeing Gabe’s phone light up with Meg’s name. 

“I’m so stupid,” you say to your reflection.

“You’re not stupid, Y/N,” Sam’s voice came from the doorway. 

“Sam……” you start, not really knowing how to apologize for this happening on your date. It wasn’t fair to him. 

“Y/N,” He stops you, moving into the washroom, carefully locking the door for privacy. “I’m guessing that was part of your Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day?”

You nod, looking down at your hands. You twist the ring on your finger, trying to concentrate on not crying. “It’s just the cherry on top,” you say wryly. 

Sam furrows his brows, moving towards you. His arms envelop you, his hand brushing small, comforting circles on your back. You stay there for a few minutes, trying to calm yourself. 

Sam brushes your hair from your face, kissing your forehead gently. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” you mutter into his chest. You inhale his scent, nuzzling closer to him. He was so solid, felt so good…..you blink, pulling yourself from your thoughts and push away from him. 

His eyes search your face. 

You sigh. “That was my ex,” you start, “And my sister.” 

“Oh man, “ Sam moved his hand to your arm, squeezing it, trying to show support. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

Shaking your head, you sniffle, “I should have seen it, there were signs.” You worry your bottom lip with your teeth. “I’m so dumb.”

Sam shook his head emphatically. “No, no, Y/N. You loved them, so why would you want to think the worse?”

Cocking your head at him, you realize that he’s speaking the truth. Of course you wouldn’t want to think that. You would want to believe they loved you as much as you loved them. 

Sam’s hand slowly moved up, cupping your face. “They’re the stupid ones for hurting you.” 

Sam closed the gap between you, placing a large hand firmly on the small of your back. He pressed you against him, his eyes meeting yours. 

You swipe your tongue over your lips nervously. 

Sam’s head dipped down, his lips hesitantly brushing yours. “Can I?” his breath caressed your lips.

You nod, bringing your lips firmly to his. Once you make contact something snaps inside both of you. Your lips join hungrily, tongues wrestling for dominance. Sam nips at your lips, pulling moans from you. You grip his hair, tugging gently, pulling deep sighs from from Sam. His grip on you becomes tighter, pressing you against his very large bulge, and you can’t resist grinding against him. 

“Y/N,” he moans. “I….”

“Sam,” you stop him, grabbing at his belt and clumsily trying to undo it. “Just…..”

His eyes flash, his hands pulling your shirt off you, palming your swollen breasts. His lips dip to your nipples, licking them through your lacy bra. “Dammit,” he groaned. “You’re beautiful.” 

Your back arches, pressing yourself harder against him. His large hands grip your waist, lifting you effortlessly onto the counter. Breaking contact with you he slides down to his knees, sliding your skirt up. His fingers nimbly remove your panties, sliding them down your curvy legs. His nose presses against your hot core, nuzzling, inhaling your arousal. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he sighs. “I wish we had more time.” He stood, unzipping his pants.

You reach into the waistband of his pants, needing his hard cock. You move your eyes to meet his. “So do I,” you pull Sam closer, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

His lips were on yours again, his engorged member pressing into you, stretching you. You moan into his mouth, gripping his shoulders to bring him even closer to you. 

“Fuck,” Sam grunts out. “You feel so good, Y/N.”

He starts pumping into you, grinding himself against your core. His pelvis deliciously rubs against your engorged clit, making you moan out his name. Sam’s breathing quickens, his end was coming soon. He grips your bottom, lifting you, turning and pressing you against the wall. His eyebrow quirks at the small yelp you let out. 

You smile, “No, it’s good,” you breathe out, grinding down onto his cock. “Keep going.”

He nods, doubling his efforts, pressing you hard into the wall with every thrust. His lips meet yours, tongues intertwining, dancing. 

You are impossibly wet, ready for your release. “Dammit Sam, I’m going to cum,” you clutch his shoulders, holding on, knowing this was going to be explosive. 

“Then cum, Y/N, I want to feel you cum on my cock,” Sam’s thrusts quicken, chasing your release. 

The warmth in your cunt expanded, pressure that you’ve never felt before grows. You gasp as you felt your orgasm start, sweeping through your body. You feel a warm gush release from you, and cry out as you realize you were squirting, you were literally cumming all over Sam’s cock. “Sam, I…..fuck, god, just keep fucking me….” 

His moans escalate, turning into growls. His lips capture yours again as he continues thrusting hard into you. His body starts to stutter, his release shooting into you. 

As your breathing returns to normal, Sam peppers kisses down your neck, nipping lightly at your sweet spot. “Well, that turned out….” You trailed off, laughing softly.

Sam let your legs down gently, withdrawing from you. He smiles shyly, “Much better than I thought it would.” Bending down he kisses you again. 

A knock at the door sounds, breaking the two of you apart. 

You raise an eyebrow at Sam, grabbing your shirt from the floor and sliding it on. “Well, this could be awkward.” 

He laughs, buttoning himself up. “For us, or them?” He nods towards the door. 

Sam has his hand on your back as you move to the door. Unlocking it, you swing it open, an apology ready on your lips. 

Meg. 

“Y/N?” she asks, stopping as he notices Sam behind you. “What?”

You smirk, enjoying the confused look on your sister’s face. “Tell Gabe I say hi,” you slide past her, Sam following close behind, letting his hand move intimately around your waist. 

You can picture Meg being slack jawed, watching as the two of you stop to kiss once more. 

Once outside the restaurant Sam turns to you. “So what do you think Meg will do?”

You giggle, a mischievous glint in your Y/E/C eyes. “Probably die of embarrassment.” You wink at Sam. “I left my underwear in there.”

Sam erupts into laughter, throwing an arm around your shoulder. “Well,” his eyes traipse down your body. “Since I have easier access, I think I’m going to enjoy the ride home.”

You flush, your arousal becoming evident to the gorgeous man next you.

He leans down, his voice low with arousal. “I want to taste it when you squirt this time, Y/N. That was amazingly hot.”

Stifling a moan, you take Sam’s hand, impatient to reach his car. You smile to yourself as he squeezes your fingers, showing his fervor as well. 

Your Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day is definitely looking up.


End file.
